


a drop in the ocean

by actualtrashx



Category: Original Charater - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Drowning, F/M, Murder-Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), References to Depression, a cute little crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashx/pseuds/actualtrashx
Summary: Edward's crush Cindy has gone missing and because of this he is constantly having panic attacks so his mother decided take him out to the beach so he can clear his mind, but little did they both know it would just be the beginning.





	1. Cindy

I would never forget her name or the way her lip curled when she smiled. How her golden hair brought out her bright green eyes. Or how she fidgeted with her fingers when she was nervous.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cindy, the girl who could never stop talking, who’s smile shined brightly and who had the highest-grade point average that Turner High has ever seen, has gone missing. No one has seen her since the beginning of spring break. 

 

When everyone got called down to the gym and the principle announced the terrible news, my body froze up. It was getting harder for me to breathe. All I could do was look around to see everyone’s reaction… everyone just muttered to themselves then got up to go to class. 

How does one even do that? How does someone continue their day as if nothing happened, as their whole entire world isn’t collapsing in front of them. Finally, being able to catch my breath,” How! How are you just able to accept that she is gone? What if she is out there!” I feel my body give up on me and tears stream down my face. Now on the floor from my legs not being able to support my weight no longer, I feel a hand rest on my back, it was not comforting what so ever but it was better than nothing at this point.

After that all I can remember is waking up in the nurses’ office with the sound of my mothers’ soft, sweet voice in the distance. “I am sending him home.” Was all I could wrap my head around.

The car ride with my mother was the quietest it has ever been in a long time. She would just occasionally just glance over at me with her sad, worry eyes.  
“I’m sorry, mom. It is just,” I close my eyes and take a deep breath. “I loved her, well love, because she can still be alive, right? She needs to be.” I can’t make eye contact with her, because my mom knows this, she has been knowing since 7th grade.

She tells me that there is more fish in the sea, but all the other fish do not compare to Cindy, she was like a mermaid. Graceful, kind and beautiful.

And god,was she beautiful.


	2. just a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so bad, i am so sorry. hopefully the next chapter will be better written?

Chapter 2  
As we pull up into our drive away I see my mother’s mouth form a soft smile,” Eddie, why don’t we go to the beach? You know, to take your mind off everything.”   
By this point I really don’t want to go anywhere nor do I have the energy to, but my mother’s warm eyes and the way her dimples appeared on her face made me nod in agreement. Her smile got wider like she was surprised by my answer,” we will leave in the morning then!”

 

\- The following morning-

 

The car ride to the beach wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. And in that car ride, everything seemed okay again. My mother and I listened to old school rock, screaming out the lyrics at the top of our lungs, wondering if the cars around as could hear. 

Arriving to our destination, we pulled in to the parking lot and began to unload our belongings. My mom chose a spot underneath an umbrella, where the high tide barely reaches our toes. She tells me that I should get in and enjoy this day but body was telling me not to, and I wasn’t sure why, there is no shark warning or jellyfish flag out, so it should be perfectly fine.

 

I ignore and shake off that odd feeling and head towards the water. As I wave crashes against my ankle, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. She was right, I needed this and I am going to enjoy it. I decided that only my ankles getting wet was not enough so I began to go in deeper until the waves reached my chest. “Be careful!” I hear her yelling, I nod towards her letting her know that I heard her as I feel a chunk of seaweed brush against my leg. 

 

Trying to ignore it (because let’s be honest, seaweed is gross feeling,) I walk a little closer to shore, but I can still feel it hit my leg, I never thought seaweed could be so long. After a while of getting bothered by the slimy green plant, I decide to try to pick it up and throw it away from me. 

 

I reach down and grab a nice chunk of it and attempt to pull it above the water, as a body floats to the top, suddenly I realize what I thought was seaweed was beach blonde hair.   
My face flushes white as a scream leaves my body, making everyone turn to face my direction.  
I wish I could move.

“Cindy?” I whisper quietly to myself. 

Oh no, she was supposed to be alive. This isn’t real. 

I wipe away the tears that are running down my face. I feel my body tremble and ache with pain.  
“Cindy! Cindy, wake up!!” 

The sound of sirens fill my ears. That’s all I can hear at this point, not the waves crashing into the sand or my mother screaming my name. 

 

I know saying that she was my everything is some bullshit thing that everyone says, but she was the only person who knew everything about me and didn’t treat me like I had the flu and was contagious. Seeing her pale, small body, being pulled from the ocean made me understand that this was happening, that I 100% lost my best friend and there was no way of getting her back.

After I finally caught my breath, a tall, blue-eyed police told me that I needed to come in for questioning about this murder/ possible suicide case, and frankly I don’t think I will ever be prepared for that.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so uh this is my first story and i have no idea where i am going with this so.


End file.
